


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 18

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fucking Machines, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 18 was "Fucking Machine" - It's just not the same...





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 18

Barry and Lup celebrate their anniversary to coincide with the day their song went out in Legato. There were certainly significant moments before and after that but obviously it’s the big, public moment between them.

The problem was it was at the end of the cycle.

Their lives being what they are, they don’t always get to celebrate together.

On their fifth anniversary Barry is held ransom by the group they’d been negotiating with for the light. He comes back but their belated celebration is somewhat muted by his injuries. They simply sleep in each other’s arms while he pretends the constant dark he’s trapped in for the rest of the cycle doesn’t bother him. Merle was gone in parley. He couldn’t have healed Barry’s missing eyes anyway.

On their tenth anniversary they’re both gone.

For their twentieth anniversary Barry is alone. He doesn’t realize the day has passed until later. The illness that took the twins and their captain leave the rest of them sick for weeks. He, Lucretia, and Magnus survive to the end of the cycle but the final weeks are bleak and unnaturally quiet.

As their twenty-fifth anniversary approaches they discuss the terrible luck that has plagued them on the major milestones. They don’t joke about it. It’s nothing they find humor in anymore.

But Barry prepares for one possible outcome. If he’s not there he can leave a present for her, something to keep her occupied until the bond engine can regenerate him back beside her.

This  _is_  something they’ve joked about. And this cycle he’s going to get it for her. Then if their milestone curse strikes and she’s left alone, she’ll have something to occupy her.

_____

They were supposed to be back months ago. There’s been no word from Barry or Magnus since the day they left, though. They were already down Lucretia and Merle so Davenport wouldn’t even discuss the possibility of her or Taako trying to go after them.

The three of them drift around the ship and count the days until the end of the cycle.

And then it was their anniversary. Lup had been sleeping in Taako’s room, sharing space with her twin the way they had for so long in their caravan days. But this day she feels like she needs to be in the room she’s shared with Barry.

She spends much of the morning curled with his pillow. Knowing he’ll be back in a few weeks makes it better but it still hurts.

Then in the middle of the day she hears his voice. It takes her by surprise and she’s horribly disappointed to realize it’s coming from a coin on the desk.

“Hey, babe,” the coin says. “Happy anniversary. I’m sorry I’m not there. I left you a little something, though. Check the closet, in the back behind the box of books. Try and have fun, okay? I’ll see you in a few weeks and I want you to tell me all about it. I love you.”

For several minutes Lup just holds the coin. She tries to find any way to make it replay it’s message so she can hear his voice again. Finally she gives up and, still clutching the coin, goes to check the closet.

Once the box of books is pulled aside, she finds an odd shape ‘wrapped’ by putting it in a pillowcase and tying a ribbon around the case like a sack. She pulls it out and unties the ribbon with shaking fingers. When she reveals the contents it’s with a combination of a laugh and a sob.

It looks like a saddle. A tall, thin saddle with a hole in the top and a very  _un_ saddle-like addition sticking out.

Barry got her a fucking machine.

She doesn’t actually want to use it. For once, Lup is  _incredibly_  not in the mood.

But then she remembers what he said on the coin. He’ll be back in a few weeks and he wants to hear her tell him about it.

 _Well then,_  she thinks.  _For Barry._

She sets it up and tries to get herself in the mood. She doesn’t bother with the spells they usually use. There doesn’t seem to be much point with the ship so empty and her alone. Lup undresses and lets her hands wander, thinking of Barry’s touch and Barry’s voice.

Then she lines herself up over the thing. It takes her a moment to, well, not gather her courage exactly. But it feels wrong somehow. It’s their anniversary, dammit. This pale imitation is so far from what she wants. But she thinks again of next cycle, telling him how she got off with his gift, thinking of him. Then she lowers herself and starts the motor.

It’s nothing compared to Barry, of course. There’s no finesse. It’s just a motor pumping a stand-in for the dick she wants to be riding. The thing moves up and down and she can use the control to speed it up or slow it down. She leaves it slow because that’s what Barry would do to her. Slow and relentless until she was ready to fly apart at the seams, waiting for him to send her over the edge.

She shifts her angle, trying to find the good feeling that seems impossible to reach for some reason. Because she wants Barry. She wants Barry’s hands. She wants Barry’s arms and Barry’s voice wrapped around her. She wants him inside her. She wants him  _here._

And then he is. He opens the door and there’s a moment of surprise before he comes in and pushes it closed behind him.

Her name comes out of his mouth in a single syllable of surprise and lust and she cries. Lup cries, she’s so frustrated. She’s never hallucinated him before.

“Babe,” he says, “what’s wrong?”

And then he’s pulling her up and it’s really him. It’s really his hands touching her and his arms going around her and what convinces her is that he smells like he hasn’t showered in weeks. She doesn’t care. She wraps herself around him and clings to him.

“You’re here,” she says. The words repeat again and again and they sink to the floor together. She’s curled naked in his lap and he just rocks her and soothes her. He’s  _here._

“How are you here?” she asks, when every cell in her body is finally convinced it’s true.

“I had to get back to you,” he says. He gives her that smile, that wonderful Barry smile that is so handsome and so goofy and so  _him_  that it always makes her happy.

“Come take a shower with me and I’ll tell you all about it,” he says.

“I’ll come take a shower with you,” she answers. “But you can tell me about it tomorrow.”

 

 


End file.
